1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for controlling access of a memory, in particular, to a controlling method capable of determining whether to execute cyclic redundancy check (CRC) for the memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication systems or computer systems, the CRC can be used to improve the error check capability. After data transmission or data storage, the CRC can be used to check whether an error occurs during the data transmission. During the data transmission, both the receiver and the transmitter must perform the CRC operation, and then one of them compares CRC operation results from both the two parties, so as to know whether an error occurs on received data.
As the data transmission speed of the computer systems becomes increasingly high, the data transmission accuracy cannot be guaranteed by the existed memory structure. Therefore, in the next generation of the memory structure, the CRC function can be applied to the memory access operation, so as to ensure the data transmission accuracy. However, the conventional memory structure is incompatible with the next generation memory structure because of the conventional memory structure without supporting the CRC function.
That is, if the next generation memory structure and the conventional memory structure are used together in a computer system, the CRC function of the next generation memory structure need to be disabled, otherwise a problem may occur on the system operation.
On the other hand, if all memories in the computer system support the CRC function, it is better to enable the CRC function, so as to enhance the system performance.